regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai's Woman
Plot Nicole is tired of Richard being a butt head after he lefted the house, so Nicole decided to spend some time with Mordecai. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Watterson house, Richard and Nicole are arguing) *'Nicole': Richard, I am tired of you being a piece of crap, you always mest up the kids' minds. *'Richard': Well its not my fault for being a quiter, you know what I quit! (Puts on a hat and pack his suitcases) And good day to you madam! (Shuts the door) *'Nicole': Now where am I going to find Richard's replacement? (Sees outisde, sawed that Mordecai, Gumball, Wander, Red and Zim are playing hide and seek) *'Zim': I am not sure if Mordecai can find us. *'Red': Will you shut the underworld up, Mordecai can hear you. *'Wander': I don't know about you guys but we can hide in that bush. *'Gumball': Great idea. *(The four hide in the bush to reveal a irken base like inside) *'Mordecai': 99 100, ready or not here I come. *(Nicole opened the door) *'Nicole': Hey Mordecai, would you come here for a sec? *'Mordecai': Okay. (Comes in, sees Nicole in Gym bra and very lovely genes, Mordecai was blushing) Why are you so hot? *'Nicole': I was think if you and me might go on a relationship, you know (put her fingers crossed) *'Mordecai': Wait, what if my girlfriend or friends find out. *'Nicole': They won't notice, trust me. *(Back outside) *'Zim': The coast is clear, Mordecai isn't around yet. *'Gumball': Lets carefully get to the base where Mordecai counted before he finds us. *(They carefully got to base) *'Zim': Has everyone seen Mordecai? *(The four looked around, Mordecai appeared) *'Mordecai': Sorry I'm late, I was just having a talk with Nicole. *'Wander': How come you haven't found us while your talking with Nicole? *'Red': (Sniffs Mordecai) Yuck, and why do you smell like sperm? *(Nate enters) *'Nate': What's going on here? (Smells the sperm) ....OH! OH GOD! MORDECAI! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH NICOLE!? *'Mordecai': Uh no I was just a little mas****ing myself. *'Gang': Whew. *'Gumball': Where's dad? *'Mordecai': He went to spend a night with your Granny Jojo and Louie. *'Gumball': We'll that was sweet. *(Mordecai leaves) *'Red': What about our game!? *'Mordecai': It's late guys. *'Nate': Nice try, dude. It's 3:00 PM. *'Zim': 3 pm!? I don't want to miss the nacho eating challenge. (Running while leaving) *'Gumball': I'll be at my room watching videos. (Left) *'Red': I think I would have a date with Ms.Red. (left) *'Wander': I sell some people some orbble juice. (Walks away) *'Nate': You sure you are not having sex with Nicole? *'Randy Cunningham': No. he's not. Nicole is married to Richard. *'Nate': They broke up. Mordo, you're not alone. I've had tons of girls having sex with me against my will. *'Mordecai': At least there might be a baby kitten bird like hybrid, and I bet it would be a boy. *'Garfield': Didn't you have a girlfriend, Margaret at the coffee shop? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Roger Baxter': Mordecai, adultery is bad... *'Mordecai': Mmm-hmm. *'Roger Baxter': ...but incest is fucked up! *'Mordecai': Oh, um, you're right. Just don't tell everyone, if you do, I am serious I can destroy you all someday! (Goes inside the house) *'Roger Baxter': We won't. It will be our secret. *(Back at Nicole's room, she now wears red bra and underwear, Mordecai appeared wearing long genes) *'Nicole': So ready for another hot kiss? *'Mordecai': Nicole, I am not really sure if Margaret knew about this. *'Nicole': (Thoughts) If Margaret finds out, she would blame him, thats it, I can let him not to tell (Out of her head) Hey Mordecai, I understand you told somemof your friends a secret so I hope it works. *(Mordecai and Nicole are kissing each other) *(At the moon) *'Barranco': We are bored, hey Zelok, we Empire leaders are bored, anymore schemes to capture the heart of the park? *'Zelok': Possibly tommorow, but we seem to got a disturbance at the watterson house. *(A computer screen approached) *'Spot': It was fine a moment ago, until a few minutes later. *(Spot presses the button on the remote, screen shows a unknown happening) *'Barranco': The heroes must of hide the heart of the park in the watterson house, I should send in some help to get it. *(Back at elmore, Ludwig, Larry, Roy, Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy approached) *'Morton': Is he sure the heart of the park might be at the inside? *'Roy': It could be for some reason, if its not there, the lords might be mistakened. *'Lemmy': Well lets sneak inside. *(At the inside) *'Larry': No ones home yet. *'Lemmy': We'll go check if its somewhere in the rooms. *'Iggy': And the rest of you should go check in the other rooms. *'Roy': (Checked in Anais' s room) Not here. *'Morton': (Checked in the atic) Not here. *'Larry': (Checked at the kichten) Not there. *'Lemmy and Iggy': (Checked in the boys' room) Not there. *'Ludwig': (Checked at the bathroom) Not here. *(The 6 got back to each other) *'Roy': It might be in the parents' room cause I heard squishy noises ane voices inside. *'Morton': Maybe its because, the heroes were trying to test most of it's history while studying more about it. *'Ludwig': Allow me to check. (Opens the door, blushed and slammed the door, still shy and blushing) Now i know thats the disturbance. *'Roy': What is it, disgusting? *'Ludwig': Its like a process of a birth of the child. *'All': Eww. *'Roy': What are we going to do now? *'Morton': I think I know what we should do. *(At Nicole's room, Mordecai and Nicole are panting, swetting, and lose some of their strengh) *'Nicole': That sex we have is so hot, and sexy. (Put her gym bra and shorts on) *'Mordecai': I know right? *'Nate': Mordecai, you told me you aren't having sex! *'Nicole': Nate, keep it a secret. If you don't tell anyome, I give you some of our sex. *'Nate': Sure. When will I have it? *'Nicole': Tonight, i will still were bra, but i can let you rape me if you want. *'Nate': Okay. *(Back at the living room) *'Larry': Your plan might work Morton, by filling connected to the string, wired on the desk filled with juice, thats leads to the pipe and transported to the cage, these fools would sure pay. *'Morton': Yeah, that would teach Mordecai and Nicole for having a relation of the birth of a child. *'Ludwig': So we will wait for those two to come out. *'Larry': Yeah. So we shall be prepared. *(Back at Nicole's room) *'Nicole': So, now what? *'Mordecai': Lets get out of the room, this bed is already spermed. *'Nicole': No kidding. *(When the two got out, they suddenly gotthe 6's trap and trapped in the cage) *'Morton': It works, I guess I was being a genius after all. *'Roy': Of course it worked, in order to stop sperming. *(They teleport to the base, then Nate enters. ) *'Nate': WHOA! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!? *'Nicole': Its not what you think. (Blushing) *'Nate': First, how did you get so much sperm on the bed!? *(Back at the living room) *'Ludwig': How, when!? *'Larry': How did they mange to escape by being teleporting!? *'Morton': I knew it, they were using those teleporters all the long. *'Larry': Yeah and maybe if we teleport with our empire 4fg teleporters, we might have a chance to get them. *(While with Nicole, Mordecai, and Nate) *'Nicole': Nate, I am so sorry for doing this to you, I just wanted to have a new love who keep the secret. *'Nate': Its alright, do you wanna have a sex fight? *'Mordecai': Hey I would love to. *(Mordecai watches Nicole and Nate having sex) *'Nicole': Oh my god Nate, your tickling my butt. *'Nate': Well nothing bad can happen. *'Mordecai': After this now its my turn. Here goes nothing. *(Nate, and Nicole scream as they got an orgasm, while panting, swetting and losing their strength, Nicole passed out cold) *'Nate': I guess passing her out needs her time to relax, she is still wearing bra, its just that it just came out of her by going through. *'Mordecai': Right, I guard here, and don't tell everyone, okay? *'Nate': You got it. *(As Mordecai left, someone kidnapped him, while both of them teleported) *(Back at the watterson house) *'Mordecai': How did I end up back in this cage? *'Roy': Its because Larry kidnapped you. *'Larry': Yeah, now that we got you hostage again, youcan stay in this cage for the rest of your life as you like. *'Mordecai': DANG IT! (Facepalmed) *(With Nicole, Nicole woked up from her unconsiousness and sees Nate) *'Nicole': Woah, what the hell happened? *'Nate': You past out. *'Nicole': Where's mordecai? (Puts her genes on) Please tell me. *'Nate': He got captured. *'Nicole': By who? *'Nate': Empire. *'Nicole': (Spied on Mordecai) *'Larry (Off-scene)': With you as our prisoner, you'll never be with Nicole. *'Nate': (whisper) What are you doing? *'Nicole': (Whipser) Going to rescue Mordecai. *(The 6 caught Nicole and Nate) *'Roy': We got spies! *'Iggy': Lets get them! *'Nate': Crap-Dammit! Let's go! *(Nicole is being attacked by Ludwig, Larry, Roy, Morton, Lemmy and Iggy) *'Nicole': Nate help me. *'Nate': Okay. *(Nate stuns Ludwig, Larry, Roy, Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy and gets blown back to the moon) *(Mordecai gets out) *'Mordecai': Thanks. *'Nicole': Oh Mordecai, I guess you were so lucky after all. (Hugs Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Well I just hope Margaret doesn't find out still. *(End of Mordecai's woman) Trivia *It is revealed that Richard lefted the house and spend a night with yhis mother, Granny Jojo. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show